Recordando el futuro
by JuanANGEL17
Summary: Castiel cayó sin recordar cuál fue la causa. Deberá averiguar el motivo sin importar los peligros que encuentre. Además, encontrará sentimientos que nunca experimentó en su vida.


Hola a todos. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic que escribo :D. No soy mucho de escribir, pero tenía esta idea metida. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Caída**

Un ángel, que por la religión, es un siervo de Dios el cual está destinado a cuidar a la humanidad del mal. El mal, se asemeja a todas las cosas que van en contra de la ética del ser humano. Bueno, un momento de reflexión. Quien iba pensar que un día caería aquí.

¿Dónde? Pues, en la tierra. No recuerdo la razón, solo sé que no es nada bueno.

Caminó un par de minutos y me doy cuenta que algo en mi falta. Comienzo a sentir frío, una nueva sensación desconocida para mí. Es de noche y estoy en algún campo, varios árboles a mi alrededor, pero ninguna señal de luz. ¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunto una y otra vez. Sigo caminando hasta salir a una carretera, qué raro. Posiblemente aparezca esos vehículos que los humanos manejan. Mientras espero sentando, sigo pensando en lo que falta en mi ser. No puede ser, pienso, lo que me falta es mi gracia. La gracia, esa fuente de energía que los ángeles tenemos. Sin esa gracia somos unos simples humanos. Ahora, pensando en eso, comienzo a verme; parezco un chico de 18 años, cabello negro, delgado. Mediré aproximadamente un metro y sesenta centímetros. Sigo esperando hasta que veo una luz, es muy fuerte para mis ojos así que me los tapo por un momento. Me paro lo más rápido para que me pueda ver y hago señales. El auto para en seco, y voy hacia el auto. Pensándolo bien, algo malo puede ocurrirme ya que no tengo mis poderes para defenderme. Me paro a unos metros del auto sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Alguien baja del vehículo, pero no lo puedo notar bien por la luz que da a mis ojos. Cierra la puerta del auto, parece un auto un poco viejo, aunque más me fijo en la persona. Es un chico, debe tener mi edad o un poco más. Aunque es un poco bajo que yo, tiene cabello castaño, lleva un jean, zapatillas y un simple polo. Qué raro que no tenga frío porque yo sí que me estoy congelando.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí?- me dice. Sigo sin moverme, está esperando que diga algo o haga algún movimiento.

-Yo- me trabo, no sé qué decir.

–Estoy perdido, no sé dónde estoy- es lo único que pienso.

-Veo, estás en una carretera en medio de un gran bosque.- claro que noté eso, pero no sé qué quiere decir, el lenguaje humano sí que es raro.

Parece que no entendí con lo que quería decir porque se apoya en su carro con una postura cansada.

-Sí que estás perdido, mm puedo llevarte. Hay un pueblo cerca de acá- mejor, así ya sabré cómo ubicarme.

-Soy Castiel.- no recuerdo la mayor parte de mi memoria de lo que pasó antes. Pronto siento que me voy a caer.

-¿Estás bien?- es lo que me dice, tiene una mirada preocupante.

-Estoy cansado- le digo.

-Bueno, vámonos antes de que te mueras de frío. Y mi nombre es Dean- lo dice mientras se dirige al auto. Yo voy a la otra parte, en el asiento que está a su costado.

Adentro se siente más cálido que afuera. Ahora que me doy cuenta llevo casi el mismo tipo de ropa que el chico, aunque llevo una casaca delgada.

El viaje es tranquilo y callado, hasta que pone un tipo de música. Nunca escuché ese género. Debe ser algo moderno.

-¿Recuerdas algo de cómo llegaste ahí?- me dice, de forma pausada, como si temiera a hacerme daño con esa pregunta.

-No recuerdo nada- no le puedo decir que soy un ángel, puede que se asuste o no me crea. Aunque pensándolo no tengo nada para demostrarle lo que soy, incluso no tengo mis alas.

-Ya veo- se queda callado. Qué estará pensando sobre mí.

Pasan varios minutos en los que solo escuchan el ruido de las llantas y la música. Comienza a caer gotas alrededor del vehículo, es como si lloviera; oh cierto, está lloviendo.

-Es la lluvia, en esta temporada sucede a menudo- me lo explica, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Aunque lo dudo.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- pregunto. Tengo una gran curiosidad por saber quién es.

-No- responde, aunque algo me dice que no quiere decirme por qué está por acá. Así que no insisto.

Pasa otros minutos en silencio, me estoy cansando y la música no ayuda mucho.

-¿Y tú de dónde eres?- dice, no tengo respuestas, bueno sé de dónde vengo, pero como ya dije no me creerá.

-No recuerdo- es lo único que digo.

-Veo-. Ya me irrita estar acá, preferible era ir caminando. Cuánto faltará para que lleguemos. Comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, nunca había dormido, no era una necesidad. Ya por el cansancio que tengo me quedo dormido, sin saber que sueños me esperará tener.

Despierto un poco incómodo, siento que alguien me sacude despacio.

-Hey, despierta. Ya llegamos- abro los ojos lentamente. Comienza a ver a mi alrededor. Es un pueblo, no tan grande ni tan pequeño. Parece que estacionamos al costado de un edificio de dos pisos. Leo que dice hotel, qué será.

-He conseguido una habitación para ti. Te vas a quedar acá, bueno yo también me quedaré. Tengo unas cosas que hacer.- entonces me doy cuenta de qué es este lugar.

Además dice que se quedará. ¿Qué hará?

-Ok, entonces vayamos entrando.- digo. Camino detrás del chico, sólo lleva un maletín; deberá ser su ropa.

Entramos y Dean va hacia un cuarto que está al fondo. El cuarto tiene dos camas, una al costado del otro, separado por una mesa pequeña. Además cuanto con un aparato, creo que es un televisor. Un sofá y el cuarto del fondo que debe ser el baño.

Me siento en una cama y espero que salga. Pasan unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abre, se cambió de ropa y parece más limpio que antes.

-¿No te tomarás una ducha?- me pregunta mientras extiende la toalla.

-Amm, yo, no tengo ropa-

-Te puedo prestar un pantalón y un polo, como somos casi del mismo tamaño, te puede entrar. Ya después compramos algo para ti.- Agarro la toalla y entro a la ducha.

Según lo que sé, tengo que lavar mi cuerpo, así que abro la perilla y la giro. Sale agua fría y la cierro al toque, abro la otra y comienza a salir agua caliente, pero quema, tengo que abrir las dos al mismo tiempo para que esté tibia. Pasan unos minutos hasta que termino y salgo. Mientras me estoy secando, tocan la puerta y la abro.

-Toma, póntela- me extiende la ropa y la tomo rápido.

Me la pongo, me queda exacto. Sí que somos del mismo tamaño.

Cuando salgo veo que el televisor ya está prendido y él está echado.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto, todavía es de noche.

-Las once, te encontré a eso de las nueve- Dos horas de viaje, no es mucho. Aunque si caminaba iba a demorar bastante.

-Ya, hora de dormir, estoy cansado. Mañana hablaremos sobre ti.-

-Duerme.- continúa diciendo.

Me echo en la cama e intento cerrar los ojos. Él apagó la televisión y la luz de la habitación. Todo está en oscuras, no tengo sueño y me pongo a divagar en las cosas que pasaron hoy. Comienza a darme sueño y caigo profundamente ahí.

Abro los ojos rápidamente y me siento en la cama, tuve un sueño raro, como si intentará recordar algo. Tengo las imágenes distorsionadas en mi mente, pero recuerdo unos gritos, como si me estarían llamando. Volteo a mi costado y no hay nadie en la cama, no creo que se haya ido y me haya dejado.

Comienzo a ver a mi alrededor pero veo sus cosas, entonces es una señal de que no se ha ido hasta que escucho el sonido del agua en el baño.

-Ya despertaste. Levántate, tenemos que ir a desayunar y conseguirte ropa.- Me levanto y me alisto. Salimos y caminamos, no iremos en el carro.

-Primero iremos a comer algo y después a comprar- cuando dice la palabra comer, mi estómago gruñe, tengo hambre.

-Está bien.- digo

Llegamos a una cafetería, el lugar es tranquilo. No hay mucha gente, así que nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, el ambiente se ve acogedor y el olor a café hace que se sienta relajante estar ahí.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que una chica se acerca.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- dice, dirigiéndose a Dean con una sonrisa. Lo único que hago es voltear a ver afuera, esperando que él pida algo por mí.

-Dos tazas de café con dos sándwiches- le responde sonriéndole.

La chica se va y sigo viendo afuera. El lugar se ve que es tranquilo, las personas caminando de un lado a otro, vehículos en movimiento. El pueblo no es tan viejo ni moderno, me gusta.

-¿Viajas solo?- pregunto, girándome para verlo.

-Sí, aunque recién lo hago. Antes viajaba con mi papá y mi hermano por el trabajo que él tiene- responde, aunque su vista se desvía como si no quisiera recordarlo. No le pregunto más del tema, aunque no sé qué más preguntarle.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio otra vez hasta que la chica vuelve con los pedidos.

El sándwich se ve delicioso, pero nunca probé uno; me quedo mirándolo por un tiempo hasta que noto que Dean me ve.

-¿No te lo comerás o no te gusta?-

-Es que nunca he comido eso- respondo con timidez

-¿Enserio? Debes probarlo, solo mira cómo lo como y me copias- dice mientras lo agarra y le da una mordida.

Copio los mismos movimientos y comienzo a saborearlo, está rico, demasiado. No puedo parar de comer hasta que lo termino.

-Ves, está rico. Pero debes comerlo más lento para saborearlo completamente.- él todavía no se ha acabado su sándwich, por lo tanto, solo me queda tomar la bebida. Tiene un sabor amargo por lo que me hace poner una cara rara.

Él comienza a reírse. Le pregunto por qué lo hace.

-Es que debiste ver tu cara, es inolvidable- siguió riéndose un rato, y yo intentaba terminar el café.

Luego de terminar, él pagó. No tengo nada de dinero y no sé cómo conseguirlo, no quiero que gaste lo que tiene en mí.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos a algunas tiendas. Entramos a una y no sé qué escoger, nunca había comprado ropa y ni sé cómo vestirme.

-Elige cualquiera que te guste, acá esta todo barato.- Imitando lo que tengo puesto, debo buscar un polo y un pantalón. Después de dar vueltas por la tienda, encuentro algunos que me gustan. Dean ha estado sentado leyendo un libro un poco viejo, de qué tratará. Al final termino de escoger y le aviso que ya terminé.

Paga, y nos dirigimos al hotel.

-Bueno, sabes llegar al hotel. Tengo que ir a averiguar algo. Nos vemos más tarde-. Se despide y se aleja. Debe ser por alguna razón de que él haya venido.

Sigo caminando y paro en una esquina. Siento algo acá que no está bien, veo a alrededor y miro a un chico pasar al otro lado. Justo él voltea a verme y miro esos ojos negros. No puedo creerlo, espero que no sepa quién soy. Actúo de manera normal como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Si hay uno de ellos acá, puede que haya más. Regreso rápidamente al hotel y pongo seguro a la puerta. Debo avisar a Dean que hay un demonio.

Piensa, él no debe saber esas cosas. Además, si le digo que hay un demonio me llamará loco. Tengo que decirle que nos tenemos que ir. Aunque si ese demonio me reconoce, debe saber algo de por qué estoy acá.

-Castiel, abre la puerta- escucho a lo lejos que me llaman. Abro los ojos y escucho que es Dean. No sé en qué momento me dormí. Me levanto y le abro la puerta.

-Hola- me saluda con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto.

-Bien, solo estoy cansando- entra y se echa en la cama.

Es hora de decirle que no tenemos que ir.

-Dean, creo que deberíamos irnos de este pueblo.- le digo con un poco de temor.

-¿Por qué?- porque hay un demonio afuera y pueden haber más, por lo que, me pueden matar y a ti también.

Por supuesto que no le diré eso. No me creería y me dejaría.

-No me siento cómodo acá- respondo, no quiero que me siga preguntando por qué.

-Oh, bueno, si quieres nos podemos ir. Además, ya terminé un trabajo que tenía que hacer acá. Mañana temprano nos vamos.- responde. Siento calma después de lo que me dice, solo tendré que sobrevivir una noche más.

Luego de haber hablado con él, me fijo de algunas bolsas en la mesa que hay en la habitación. Parece que estaba tan concentrado en decirle eso que no me di cuenta que tenía hambre. Me acerco a una de esas bolsas y veo que trajo comida.

-Te lo puedes comer, he traído dos platos. Más tarde como mi porción-. Me dice al acercarme a las bolsas.

Aunque la comida no era igual a los sándwiches, estaba deliciosa. No puedo creer toda la variedad que comen los humanos, debería aprovechar de saborear todo antes de que recupere mi gracia y se pierda el apetito.

Regreso a la cama y me acuesto, parece que comer me da sueño; así que, tomo una siesta.

 _-¡Castiel! Debemos irnos- no puedo moverme, no siento mi pierna derecha, no puedo caminar._

 _-Levántate antes de que nos alcancen.- intenta cargarme._

 _-Vete, no lograremos escapar- le digo, sé que ya no tendré oportunidad de huir._

Me despierto abruptamente. Dean, está a mi costado mirándome. No sé qué hace ahí si recién acabo de despertar.

-¿Estás bien? Estabas moviéndote mucho y pensé que tenía alguna pesadilla.- no creo que haya sido una pesadilla, se sentía tan real.

-Estoy bien, solo ha sido una pesadilla- le digo para que se tranquilice.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me pregunta.

-No por ahora- le respondo, intento acostarme de nuevo y así poder conciliar el sueño otra vez. Dean regresa a su cama y también se hecha.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto, veo a la ventana y se nota que es de noche.

-Son las 2 de la mañana- ¿2 de la mañana? Tanto he dormido.

-Bueno, seguiré durmiendo.- le respondo.

Bueno, ya falta poco para marcharnos en la mañana, así que vuelvo a dormir.

 _No puedo pararme, mi cuerpo está con muchas heridas; además, no tengo mi espada a mi lado._

 _-Debes dormir Castiel- levanto mi cabeza y lo veo. Lucifer._


End file.
